


Brendon

by Maroon_Dolphins



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU but kinda real life, F/M, Real life concert that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroon_Dolphins/pseuds/Maroon_Dolphins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of when Kina and Brendon meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brendon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazubi/gifts).



My life changed before I realized it. One minute I was Kina, a normal 19 year old girl, the next, the envy of every girl in the entire world. My world was forever changed when I met my husband, Brendon Urie.

That morning, February 20, 2015, I started my day just like any other, but with a spring in my step because that was the day that I was going to see my favorite band in concert. I had been a huge fan of Panic! at the Disco ever since I was born and had been dreaming of meeting Brendon Urie since then.

As I gazed longingly at my Brendon poster attached above my bed, I imagined myself being wrapped in his strong, unforgiving arms. The smell of his hair surrounding me as he gently rubbed my stomach was as soothing as his eyes.

I had never thought that I’d be able to attend one of Panic! at the Disco’s concerts because of their illusive behavior. I was very fortunate to have a great and wonderful friend, Ramey, who could get me into the concert for free. I owe her my life and will forever be in debt to her, her children, and her children’s children. Ramey’s actions have inspired me to become a better person and I hope that one day I will be as kind and generous as her even though I know that this will never be.

The rest of the day was a blurr and suddenly I was immersed in Brendon’s voice as the bass resonated within me. This euphoric adrenaline I felt had only occurred with me when I caressed my life-sized Brendon cutout. 

My wild and sporadic movements must have caught the attention of my dream man because, as the stars aligned, our eyes locked. He blushed and stuttered on the lyrics of the song. His eyes stayed on me until the end and, as his runny nose dripped to the floor, I had never wished that I were beneath him more than in that moment.

He signaled for me to come on the stage with his moist and sweaty hands, patting himself on his chest. The crowd parted before me and created a walkway to the stage. My friend snapped me out of my stupor and shoved me towards the stage. I fell to the ground. As I crawled towards the stage I mentally added how I owed Ramey my life for yet another instance.

Eyes were on me, but instead of the overwhelming love I felt when Brendon looked at me, I felt envy, hatred, and jealousy. Girls were sobbing in grief and cursed their unlucky selves. I almost felt bad, but I didn’t dwell on their tears drenching my clothes for too long because before I knew it, Brendon’s hand stretched towards mine.

Untrimmed fingernails dug into my hand and threatened to draw blood. With his mighty strength he yanked me on stage with him and I barely felt pain from my dislocated shoulder.

“I love you Brendon Urie!” I spoke in a clear and cohesive manner.

He put his finger to my mouth. The sweat coating my lips became my new favorite chapstick.

“Please.” He whispered. “Call me Brendon Yaoi.” And we sang into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
